Dulces sueños
by kishibabu
Summary: Kazemaru no puede creerse la suerte que tiene, casi siente que está viviendo un sueño hecho realidad.


Kazemaru podía estar orgulloso. Era un deportista profesional, ganaba el suficiente dinero para vivir de forma holgada, tenía buena salud y todas las metas que se había propuesto, las había cumplido. A su lista de logros, podía ahora añadir que era un maestro haciendo tortitas, de toda la tanda ni una se había quemado ni había salido con una forma rara, todas eran redondas, perfectas y esponjosas.

Mientras la última tortita abandonaba la sartén y se disponía a acompañar a sus compañeras en el plato, la puerta de entrada se abrió, acompañada por el alegre saludo de su pareja. La voz de este se hizo más fuerte según se acercaba a la cocina, hablando sobre su día con una alegría que casi le resultaba contagiosa y, a pesar de los pocos detalles, sentía que había sido él quien había visto a Kidou recibir un balonazo que se había desviado de su trayectoria original y quien había tenido que contener su risa porque, a pesar de todo, era un adulto, debía actuar como tal.

-¡Pero que bien huele! -Anunció Endou, entrando en la cocina y cortando su historia en cuanto el dulce olor de la merienda llegó a su nariz. Sin duda su Kazemaru era el mejor, todo lo que podía pedir y más.

Sin perder un segundo, el portero se colocó tras su pareja, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y posando un rápido beso en su mandíbula, causando que una sonrisa se formase en el rostro de peliazul, antes de centrar su atención en las manos del defensa mientras este se dedicaba a terminar de servir la merienda. Sin embargo, eso no tardó en aburrirle, por lo que le arrebató la sartén que había estado usando hasta ese momento con una sonrisa que casi competía con lo radiante del sol.

-¡No te preocupes, ahora acabo yo! -Anunció, vertiendo la masa que se había reservado para la última tortita antes de que el defensa pudiese siquiera decir palabra.

Kazemaru se preguntaba a veces cuando había sido que el roce con la mano de Endou no le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica. Seguía sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba estando con él, por supuesto, y estaba seguro de que era una sensación de la que difícilmente se libraría. Pero era distinto, su relación con Endou ya no era la de dos adolescentes que se aman locamente, el horizonte siendo su límite y meta a la vez, que compartían besos a escondidas seguros de que nadie en el equipo sabía a que se dedicaban, aunque todos lo sabían bien, ahora su amor era cálido, cómodo como una vieja manta de la que no te desprendes y a la que se acude en invierno. Era diferente pero no era malo, tampoco mejor, tanto el Kazemaru joven como el adulto no podrían ser más felices. Endou está tan lleno de recuerdos. Como la primera vez que se cogieron de la mano y como su palma sudaba tanto por los nervios que tuvo miedo de resultarle desagradable, pero eso no ocurrió y continuaron tan juntos como siempre; Como su primer beso no fue más que un suave roce pero que fue capaz de hacer que un millar de mariposas echasen a volar en su estómago como si llevasen muchísimo tiempo anidando y que, aunque tenía demasiada nariz y más dientes que lengua, fue fantástico; Como descubrió que Endou podía hacer muchas, muchísimas más cosas con sus manos y labios, cosas que le hicieron gemir sumido en un éxtasis, que causó que su visión se nublase por un segundo y que la cabeza le diese vueltas con nada más que el nombre de Mamoru en ella.

-Ichirouta -El portero levanta la mirada de la mezcla para mirar a su pareja, acercándose a él lo suficiente como para que su aliento le haga cosquillas en la oreja con el susurro- Te amo

Solo esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que un escalofrió recorriese su espina dorsal.

Parpadeó un par de veces encontrando difícil el acostumbrarse a la completa oscuridad de su habitación, buscó a tientas la manta, siendo su sueño poco más que un borrón en su mente hasta que rozó el lado vacío de la cama con la punta de los dedos. Cierto, no había nadie allí, nunca lo había habido, quizás nunca lo habría.

Hoy había sido la boda de Endou, ¿Cierto? Sí, Natsumi había sido una novia resplandeciente, como todas, pero sus ojos se habían mantenido pegados en la figura del portero en el altar, elegantemente vestida para la ocasión y con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. El recuerdo de esa expresión causó un pinchazo en su pecho, ya sabía que él nunca le miraría de esa manera, las sonrisas que le dedicaba jamás alcanzarían el amor que las que eran para Natsumi, pero ahora que ya era irremediable...Durante toda la ceremonia, contuvo sus ganas de llorar mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, supuso que ahora que estaba solo podía permitir que las lágrimas cayesen libres.


End file.
